


The Core of Iron Man

by The_Midnight_Elements



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Midnight_Elements/pseuds/The_Midnight_Elements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve don't get along at first but just when they start to, things take a turn for the worse. Will they ever find love in each other's arms? Or will the world tear them apart? Stony. Has some dark moments.</p>
<p>This is on FF, but this version is being read, updated and edited as I go along. I</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing all my own editing right now, so forgive me

****

Chapter 1: A Man Out of Time

  
Steve knew he was an outsider in the world of the twenty-first century. He had no friends, no family, and no allies. Sure he had the Avengers, but it quickly became clear that he wasn’t really welcomed there either. Bruce and Stark were science buddies that spoke a language that very few people understood. Clint and Natasha were attached to each other's hips. When Thor wasn't in Asgard, he was with Jane. So who did he have? No one, that’s who. So in order to avoid the blaring reality he was forced to face, he jumped on his motorcycle the moment Loki was off the planet and just drove off towards nowhere.

He had no real destination in mind. He just wanted to drive and be free. He needed space to just be himself. Sure, whenever there was a world crisis that needed the Avengers, he would do his duty and help. But every time things came to an end, Tony would leave with Bruce, Clint with Natasha and if Thor was around he went off to Jane. He was left standing there, wondering what the point was. Sure they were a team but it was like the team was only together when there was an issue. Except for shawarma occasionally, they never did anything together.

It was during a debriefing with Fury that it was brought to his attention that all the Avengers resided in the renovated Stark Tower. Steve could only look at Fury in disbelief when he suggested they all return home to the Tower. He couldn't believe that they all lived together. All except him. He tried to keep his features schooled to be blank, but Fury wasn’t fooled. The man looked at him, stern but seemingly sympathetic. Fury walked to Steve, clasping his shoulder.

"I know for a fact that Stark set aside an entire floor for each member of the Avengers. You included. Had the graiping between the two of you not taken place during your first mission together and had you not simply jumped on a motorcycle to ride off into the sunset, I am sure Stark would have forced you to live in the tower as well. Now, are you planning on staying in New York?" He asked as he walked to a file drawer, pulling out a folder.

"Yes Sir. I am planning on finding a place in Brooklyn." He said, keeping his tone professional. He wanted to be close to the place he once called home. Close to the past, if he was honest. Fury gave him a blank look before he shrugged.

"I figured as much, so I got you an apartment. Natasha will be over tomorrow afternoon to help you shop for the things you require." Fury said easily.Steve figured that Natasha was going with him more as a friendly face instead of an actual helper. Steve knew there was no point in arguing with the man. He stood up and walked out, knowing he was dismissed. He took the folder from Fury and headed to the flight deck. He would be hitching a ride with the other agents who had missions. As he walked through the hall, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Pepper, please. I just finished a mission and…. No I remember the dinner date. Pepper I had a mission…. Pepper….seriously….No, I am sorry. Pepper. Please….Just…..PEP!" Steve paused outside the door, hearing Stark curse every now and again. He wasn't sure what he just over heard. It sounded like the end of a relationship. He felt bad for Stark, but at the same time the man was an arrogant ass who thought of only himself. Not something that was conducive for a healthy relationship. Stark walked briskly out of the room nearby, pausing when he saw Steve. The other man looked him up and down before snorting.

"Nice outfit Cap, looks like that was in the icicle with you." Stark said with a sneer. Steve stiffened before a dark glare settled over his features. He hated how shallow Stark was. Stark wasn’t hero, he was a bully. He wasn't a team player, he was just a cocky son of a so-and-so with a desire to fulfill his own needs instead of the needs of the team. But ultimate he hated how Stark’s mere presence made him feel even more displaced. He was already a Man out of Time, he did not need the Man of this Time to make him feel more like an outsider.

"You’re nothing but a bully Stark. And on top of that you’re a disappointment to everything your father was" Steve said in turn. Something fluttered across Stark's face before that cocky smirk appeared on his lips. He watched as Stark just saunter off and mentally cursed. He couldn't believe that once again her was getting into it with Stark. It was like the first time they met all over again. He pushed his hand through his hair and turned around only to stop in his tracks. There stood Black Widow and Bruce Banner. Banner's eyes and skin had a light green color to them. Steve stood a little straighter, unsure as to what was bothering the Doctor. Natasha reached out and grabbed Bruce's arm, squeezing it.

"Banner, relax. He doesn't understand." Natasha said in a cool tone even as she reached for her gun, just in case. Bruce looked like he was considering how to get away with murder. Banner jerked his arm from Natasha's hand before stalked over to Steve only to walk passed him. Bruce shouted over his shoulder.

"Then you better inform him Nat! The Other guy won’t stand for people hurting Tony. Fix this." He said, rage clear in his tone. The scientist broke into a run, as if he was trying to escape the situation. He watched Banner vanish, uncertain about what Bruce was talking about. He jerked when he felt a strong grip on his arm. He looked at Natasha only to find her face school blank and her eyes staring at him as if he was the enemy. He felt his heart speed up a little bit as felt fear overcome him. Natasha looked like she wanted to make Steve eat the floor of the hallway. Why were Widow and Hulk so upset by what he had said to Stark?

"I will give you this one pass, Rogers. But that's it. Stark is part of the team and that means that you respect him like you would any other solider. If you continue down this path…well Bruce, Pepper and I will have to sit you down and have a long talk about Tony. I can guarantee you once we are finished, you will feel only regret and guilt." Natasha spoke in an even tone, as if she was speaking about the weather. He swallowed and nodded in agreement. He was unsure as to what they could say that would make him regret his words. But he wasn’t one to cross Natasha. She could likely figure out a way to overcome his increased health ability. He walked slowly towards the flight deck to catch his flight. To say he felt even more like an outsider was an understatement. Everyone was siding with Tony. Everyone was protecting Tony. Where did he fit in if he did not fit in with the Avengers?

The next several days found Steve puttering around his apartments, trying to make it feel like home. But no matter what he did, it never turned out right. It never felt more than a temporary living space. He laid in bed, trying to think of something else he could do. He stared at his ceiling, wondering what more could be done when he heard his apartment door open. He sat up and rushed into the living room, intent on finding out who was entering his home unannounced. He stopped and stared at the last person who was expecting. Tony Stark was sitting on his couch, in his apartment, holding two cups of what smelt like coffee. The other man gave Steve him a once over before taking a sip off his coffee.

"Mornin' Cap." The genius said, a saluting with his cup. Steve stared at the other man. It had been a month and a half since their last interaction. They hadn’t even worked together since then. Most times Iron Man, Widow and Hawkeye went out on missions together while Thor, Hulk and himself went out on others. This was the first time he had seen the man in person, not in passing, in a while. Steve had spent a lot of time thinking upon what he had said to Tony and the reactions he got from the other members of his team. Steve walked cautiously into the living area before walking to his door. He found the lock was not broken, but rather skillfully picked. He was not surprised the genius could do such a thing. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame of the front door, staring Tony down.

"What are you doing here, Stark?" He asked in a serious tone. Tony was doing something with his phone before he looked up and took another sip off his coffee. He moved his arm in a sweeping motion about the room.

"A little out dated don't you think, Cap?" Tony said, picking fun at the place Steve had started to think about a home. Well...no… it was not home to him. It often just felt like an empty box that he lived in. It made no difference to him really, but the fact that Tony was once again making fun of his choices annoyed him.  
"Spit it out Stark, I don't have time for your annoying attitude right now." He snapped sharply. Something about Tony just always rubbed him the wrong way. Tony looked taken back before he smiled cockily at Steve. The blonde’s brows furrowed together in a scowl.

"You need to get laid. You seriously way too stressed. Anyway, this is turning into a very expensive little chat. I am here to tell you that your lease is up on this place, surprise! You will be moving into Stark Tower by the end of the month. Fury said he doesn't want anyone on the Avengers playing the lone wolf. Oh and I got you coffee" Tony grabbed the other coffee off the table after stuffing his phone into his pocket. He walked up to Steve, holding out the coffee. "It might help you with the morning grumpiness you got~"

Steve's hand shot out and smacked the coffee out of Tony's hand. It was all too much. Here Tony was, standing in the one place he tried to carve out as his own, telling him that Steve had to move into the tower. This was the last straw. He had been at the end of his rope before this, with the Nightmares, the constant influx of new information and strange scenery. He was constantly reminded how alone and out of place he was. Tony was only making it worst. He stood to his full height towering over the man.

"Enough Stark. I am so sick and tired of you. You pretend to be a hero, you pretend you own the world when in reality you are nothing but a guy in a metal suit, just like I said before. If Fury wants me to be in the stupid Tower, fine. But that is the only reason why I would even be in the same area as you. You are just collecting super heros in that tower of yours to make up for the fact that without your suit you are nothing but money and words." Why was he saying these things? Why was he attacking Tony like this? What was going on between them? He watched as Tony stood up straighter and glared at him. He saw Tony's hand flex around his own cup of coffee.

"Hate to inform you of this Cap, but all you are is a Science Experiment. Something my father helped make. You were nothing but a chump who had the right set of genetics and upbringing. That is it. All it takes is a little research and I can undo everything that you have become. Counter act that special serum running through your veins. Fury's orders are that you are to be packed by 0700 Friday. You will be moving in at 1100 that same day. You have your orders, Soldier"

With that Tony pushed passed him and slammed the door behind him. Steve stood there and felt the urge to punch something. He looked at the spilt coffee. He let out a snarl before he collapsed to the floor, grabbing his hair roughly. Why did he snap at Tony when the man went out of his way to tell him what was going on. Instead of an Agent coming by to give him his orders, Tony had come himself to tell him. He felt like crap for what he had just did. Another incident with Tony. Another fight. Another spew of hurtful words. He looked up at the ceiling, knowing very well that the members of his team, particularly Natasha and Bruce, were going to have his head. He looked at the calendar, seeing the word Wednesday in bold mocking letters.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to be sat down and have things spelled out for you.

It seemed that even though they had just gotten into another fight, Tony was still strangely generous. On Thursday a moving truck came and people helped Steve move all his things from his Brooklyn apartment to Stark Tower. They moved all the things into the second floor from the top, in between Tony's and Bruce's floor. It was strange to walk into the floor that was specifically designed for him. The entire floor screamed _home_. The furniture was all wood and everything was done in soft muted browns, greens and blues. It was simple but elegant. It was exactly what he wanted if he had the time to do it himself. He was glad to find that the bed was reinforced with steel. He checked by bouncing on the edge of it for a bit. He watched as the movers placed the boxes just outside the elevator. 

He sat down on the bed and took it all in. This was almost too much. It was stifling how much it made him yearn for the time he felt like he truly had a home. Here it was a mockery of it. He wanted to accept how much this could be his home, yet his mind still reached back into the past; still sought the presence of the Commandos and Bucky. He wanted that back, but even he knew it was easier to move forward in time than backwards. He took a deep breath before he decided to head up to the top floor. Even though it was Tony’s floor, it was considered a common area. Or at least that is what he had been told.

He walked out of the elevator and finding the floor to be dark save for the T.V screen. Something with dwarves and elves was flashing across the screen. But that is not what caught his attention. What caught his attention was the fact Tony was laying on the couch, his head pillowed on Bruce's lap and with his legs thrown over Natasha's lap. He watched as Bruce ran his fingers through Tony's hair as Natasha tapped her thumb on the Genius' legs. His heart ached as the intimate scene, yet it also made him uncomfortable. Was this what relationship were like now? Three people at once? He sneered in disgust at the idea. He figured it must have been Tony’s idea. He stepped forwards, intent on making a comment about how much of a playboy Tony was, when a hand came to clasp his shoulder tightly. He looked to find Clint staring at him with a smirk.

"You must have a death wish to even consider saying, let alone thinking that, in the same room as Natasha." The archer said in a whisper. Steve was taken back, unsure as to how the spy knew what he was about to say. A wave of guilt washed over him when he realized that he had been about to make another mistake with his team. He felt grateful to Clint for preventing him for furthering the distance between him and his team. He cleared his throat, deciding that was a better way to break into the scene. A safer way at least.

"Hey guys." He said awkwardly. Tony jerked upright and looked at Steve before he muttered something about needing to get some work done. The man walked quickly towards a door that probably led to a workshop. Steve watched the man retreat. The lights came on and he found himself under the scrutiny of the other Avengers. He swallowed thickly when Natasha and Bruce shared a look. It was obvious that they knew what had transpired between him and Tony just the other day. Natasha effortlessly jumped over the back of the couch and walked to him, a dark glint in her eyes. She stood before him.

"There is a meeting at 0600 tomorrow on this floor in that room." She pointed to a seemingly random door before she pointed her finger at Steve. "Do not miss it" With that she followed Bruce to the elevator. When the metal doors closed, he was left in the room with Clint. The man's hand flexed on his shoulder.  
"You know, as much as I would like to leave this entire situation to Bruce and Natasha's judgment, I got to say you are pretty thick. Out of all of us, Tony is probably the most fragile. If you keep trying to break him, you will find out just how strong his closest friends are." The archer gave him a dark smirk before he was patted on the back and left him standing there...alone...again.

He looked over to the door where Tony had retreated. He swallowed as the feeling of bile coating his throat overcame him. Had he made Tony feel like he had to run and hide in his own home? He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked to the elevator, feeling like the world's biggest ass. On his floor, he threw himself down on his bed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He did not understand what was going on. He did not understand why it was always Tony that caused him to be such a mean person. He was never like that with anyone else. Just Tony.

Sleep alluded him for much of the night. He just kept replaying all the things he had ever said to Tony, guilt eating at him. At the same time, he had just been reacting to Tony's attitude. That was it. It was not like he was the only person to do so, right? He was about to find out. He got up early and changed before heading upstairs. He entered the room and was greeted by Bruce and Natasha, as expected. What was not expected was the fact Pepper Potts was also there. The tall willowy blond looked neat as a pin. He was taken aback by this, because he heard about her being Tony’s Best Friend, CEO and Ex-Girlfriend. She stood and gave him a small smile, motioning for him to have a seat.

"Good Morning, Captain Rogers. I am glad that you could make it." She said in a soft, pleasing voice. 

"Good Morning Ma'am. I wasn’t expecting you to be a part of this." He said in an awkward tone. He really hadn’t. He figured this would be just a team meeting. Not the very meeting Natasha had threatened him with prior.

"It shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise, since I am the closest to Tony. But, I‘m more here to validate what Mr. Banner and Ms.Romanov are going to tell you. I must point out that I am disappointed to find that the man who stands for all that is good in America cannot bring himself out of his confusion and anger about his current standing in life in order to avoid lashing out at those that only wish to help." She said, still giving him that small smile. He felt like he was just scolded by his mother. He wanted to hang his head in shame. He folded his hands on his lap and sat straighter in his chair. He looked at Natasha and Bruce who seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. Natasha nodded and looked at Steve. A calculated look crossed her face for a moment before she spoke.

"Rogers, I am sure you are aware that before entering this team, Tony Stark was not accepted as a possible candidate to the program." She paused, giving him time to agree. She was making sure his knowledge covered certain areas.

"I am aware. He was deemed as a narcissist, an alcoholic and was not fit to be in a team setting." He said, reciting off the things that he had read from the file. Or rather the profile section of the file.

"That was true during the time where Palladium was poisoning his system and he thought he was going to die. Captain have you ever noticed how much Tony…touches people?" Steve took a moment to think about this. He found that Tony was a very tactile person. He smacked Thor on the arm when the God moved by him. He messed with Bruce and patted him on the back often. Hell, even when they were at odds, Tony never stopped himself from patting Steve on the arm before leaving. Then there was the whole couch scene he walked in on last night. So he could see how much of a tactile person Tony was.

"Yes. I have noticed that he is a rather tactile person. What does that have to do with anything?" Steve asked, obviously confused as to the point of all this. Tony didn’t even like him. Hell he even smacked the man's hand off of him, which seemed to piss the other man off. He remembered that was when they went after each other the first time.

"He is extremely tactile. To the point that he seems to actively seek out the touches of those he trusts. He touches Pepper's elbow when she stands near him. He will poke Bruce. He does this in order to make up for the lack of affection Howard, your friend, deprived him of as a kid." Natasha said in an even tone. It was the look in her eyes that suggested she started with this line of information based on what could have happened last night. Clint must have told her. Who was he kidding, he knew Clint told her. The two assassins shared a bond stronger than any of the other Avengers. He had heard whispers of the things that Howard had done to Tony as a kid. Absent and abrasive to Tony, forcing the boy to grow up in a cold hard world that was out to get everything they could from him. It made more sense when he looked at it from that point of view. A child who everyone wanted something from yet denied true affection, would grow up desperate for affection. Yet they would seek it only from those who they trusted to just give him that without wanting anything else from him.

Steve swallowed, but before he could say anything Bruce spoke up.

"You have to realize that Tony is Iron Man, in that the suit keeps him safe, helps him help others. But it is also a shield. That is what Tony's image is as well. A shield. Most of Tony's real personality is hidden behind his constant sarcastic and rude personality. The real Tony is a very breakable man. He knows it so he makes himself seem invulnerable to things."

Banner said this as if he had been dissecting Tony since the moment he was born. It made…sense in some way. Like men who strove to over compensate for some failing. He felt sick to his stomach again as he realized that his words were basically stabbing at a vulnerable Tony. Each time Tony left looking like he had been kicked around. That is what Steve did to the other man. He tore into the man for no reason other than the fact the man reminded him that he was nothing to this world. Everyone had a use for Captain America, but Steve Rogers was a nobody that no one cared about. While Tony was wanted in both forms, known in both forms and loved in both forms.

"I...did not see...I mean, I just thought-"

"It is mostly Tony's fault, he is very good at hiding away from everyone. It even took me several years to figure out what was actually going on." Pepper said in a soft tone, though there was a hint of regret. He never figured out what caused them to break up. Natasha turned to Pepper and touched the other woman's hand. It was done in such a familiar way that it made Steve tense up. Could Natasha...

"No. Natasha did not break up Tony and Pepper. Pepper was burnt out with constantly trying to make them work. She came into her own sexual identity, as did Tony, recently. So the struggle was too much for either of them. Plus Tony treated Pepper too much like a sister to be her lover." Bruce said, clearing the air for the two lover birds. Not that he needed to explain anything to Steve, but the man appreciated it none the less.

"So I understand that Tony is affection starved and vulnerable. But he doesn't leave me alone, even when I tell him to. Why is that? Huh? Why won't he leave me alone?" He asked, knowing he was getting defensive and trying to make it seem like this was all Tony's fault.  
"Because he wants to help you."

Steve snorted at this, but the look Pepper shot him made him shut up and let Bruce continue. Even though he doubted that Tony wanted nothing more then to mock him, he would hear them out. They seemed to know Tony better then he did. Especially Pepper. He had to know that Pepper wouldn't tell him anything that was not true.

"Out of everyone, Tony knows what it is like to be an outsider. While he walks into a room and everyone knows him, they all want something from him. He is a genius, rivaled by few. He struggles to make friends, because most people do not understand 'Tony Speak'. Just like you. You enter a room, and everyone gives you attention but they want something from you. And hardly anyone understand you because you come from a totally different era. That is why Tony wants to help you, because he knows how to be in this era. He knows how to get you acclimated to the world without losing yourself in the chaos. Or worst, losing yourself to someone who just wants to use you. Things are different in this time, and only Tony is truly versed in how to handle this world." Bruce said, saying that last part almost sheepishly as if ashamed that he did not know the world as well as Tony did. It made sense, since Bruce dropped out of common society for the safety of everyone. Steve let out a frustrated groan and shoved his hand into his hair, resting his elbows on the table. All this was a bit too much. He slammed his hand done on the table in frustration. He heard the metal give a bit. He winced and let out an apologetic sigh.

"Okay, say I go along with all the things you are saying. What do you want me to do? Huh? So I have...misunderstood and misjudged Tony since the beginning. But that doesn't help me any when it comes to dealing with him." He said in a tired voice. He wasn't understanding what they wanted him to do. Sure, he could lay off of Tony. Hell the man deserved an apology from him, but he felt like they were asking more from him then just that.

"Try to watch him more than actually listening to him. Or better yet, think of him as a hostage that can not come right out and say he needs help." Pepper said in a cool tone, still working on the tablet. Natasha nodded slowly before continuing with that.

"Tony will always make it seem like he's not doing something for you. He will make it all about himself, he will always be sarcastic. But that is 'Tony Speak'. That is his way of protecting himself from rejection, mockery and from being used. If it is all about him, then no one can ever say that he was being generous or giving. No one can say he is weak." Steve looked confused about this.

"Why is that? Why can't he just be himself. Act like a regular person?"

"Because he isn't a regular person"

Bruce said in a some what happy tone. As if it was a joke. Steve looked confused.

"He is a genius of the highest caliber. He makes me look like a regular guy, hell he makes Reed Richards look like a regular guy. He bested his father at a young age. But what is more then that is that he is constantly in the public eye. Anything and everything he does is under a microscope. He has a bad break up, and everyone is out to get him. Everyone wants a piece of him. If the world knew he was affection starved, desperate for someone to touch him and understand him, what do you think would happen? What do you think his enemies would do?" Bruce whispered the last part softly.

Steve looked away, only to spot how hard Pepper was holding Natasha's hand. Suddenly Steve felt sick to his stomach. It was obvious that it had happened before. Steve was no fool. If someone came to realize just how much Tony craved something, they would try and manipulate it. Try and control Tony through it. And if it came to light that that is what was happening, Tony would be devastated. Anyone would be devastated. Steve hung his head and looked at his hands. Tony would try and avoid making friends. Yet…..Tony had friends. A couple, but it seemed that he did not care for them at all. He looked up for a moment.  
"How…lonely it must get. But he does not seem to care about those he calls friends." Steve hedged, not asking but knowing that they would correct his assumption. Bruce and Pepper shared a smile before laughing. Even Natasha smiled a bit. Which was scary to see.

"In his own way, he looks out for those he cares about. Heck, he annoys and pokes me because he knows that everyone else walks on egg shells around me. He is okay with the fact I am dangerous when unstable, and in turn that makes me okay with….being myself around him. It helps in a twisted way. He helps me be less serious about things. That is what Tony does. He tries to hide behind his mask while still taking care of his small group of friends"

It was obvious to anyone that watched that Tony was Banner's best friend. They spoke about things that no other man could understand. They both seemed to enjoy how much they just understood one another. Tony understood Bruce needed someone who wasn't afraid to poke fun at him, taunt him and just be a friend to him. Bruce understood how much Tony needed affection and someone to just be around. It was one of the reasons why Tony asked Bruce to stay in Stark tower with him after the renovations were done. While Tony used the fact they had a huge lab that Bruce could use, a huge plus, Bruce used being in a companionable atmosphere as a reason to move in. Tony never made Bruce feel like he was an outsider.

Steve fell silent as he took it all in. Tony helping Thor understand technology under the assumption that he didn't want to keep buying the God new cellphones. Tony opening his doors to the Avengers, especially to Clint and Natasha who had no place to call home. Tony making light of things that Pepper was stressing about, making the tall blond smile and relax a bit. Tony making an ass out of himself at a conference in order to cover up the fact someone recognized Bruce. He let out a groan, understanding now that he had made a mistake with all of Tony's past actions. He had been so disgusted in Tony's actions that he had not taken the entire picture in.

"Yeah… now I definitely feel like an ass." Steve said, looking up at them. Pepper had a soft expression on her face, seemingly glad that Steve now understood at least partly what was going on. He did not have a full understanding, but he knew now what to look for. Now he understood how much he had misjudged Tony in the past. He would have to try harder to understand Tony. He owed the man that much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After the talk with Natasha, Pepper and Bruce it had took a couple of days for his brain to acclimate to the new version of Tony. But eventually he caught on to what they had been saying. It started with Clint returning from a mission, limping and clearly in pain, muttering about how he broke his bow. Two days later, Tony came barreling up the stairs with a new bow in his hand. He tossed it at the couch, where Clint caught it one handed. The reason Tony made it? Because Coulson had complained about how Clint was getting rusty. Which was an outright lie. Coulson would never say that about Clint, because it wasn't true. Tony had lied to cover up the fact he spent the last two days, without eating or sleeping, making a bow for the archer. A specialized bow that had all the bells and whistles. Then there was Natasha's knives and guns, Thor's...Thor proof phone and Bruce's decked out lab equipment.

Just when he thought he couldn't feel even more like an ass for all the things he had done and thought about Tony, the kick in the nuts came from when he hit the state of the art gym. He had been going through gym bags with all the stress lately. So when he came back from a horrible mission that left two agents dead, intent on demolishing a few bags, he was shocked to find he couldn't break the bag. No matter how hard or fast he hit the back, it bounced back. The bag always came back differently and never the same way twice. He fell to the ground with a heavy grunt. He was panting, sweating and grinning from ear to ear. It had been the best work out he had to date.

"I see you found my newest invention. It cost way too much to replace the stupid bags every time you and Thor decide to have a bad day. It was almost too easy to create that. It is a learning bag. It never returns the same way twice and it always comes back with a stronger force than the one you delivered. It is really something out of my pure genius." Tony commented in a cocky tone. Steve looked over at the man who was leaning back against the door frame of the gym. He actually looked at Tony, looked passed the arrogant words and cocky stance. There was a wary look in Tony's eyes, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to be in the same room as Steve. Steve did not blame him at all for the weariness. But there was something else. A kind of hope. As if he hoped that Steve liked the bag. As if he was trying give Steve something that Steve did not yet have. Steve rolled onto his feet and grabbed his towel. He headed towards the door, pausing only to gently pat Tony on the back.

"Thanks Tony. Best work out to date." And he left it at that. He didn't look back, but that was a turning point for him. He knew for a fact, Thor did not go to town on the punching bags as much as he did. Thor would rather fight Steve than a 'lifeless sand of bag'. Tony had lied again and had done something for one of the team members. Took time away from his company, his missions and other projects to build them things they needed to stay on top of things. He did something completely selfless. Tony did not use any of the things he made, except for the Iron Man suit.

That had been a week ago. Now Steve was standing in the kitchen, making a sandwich for himself, wondering how he could repay Tony for all his kindness. Though he wasn't even sure if Tony would even want that. Bruce and Natasha had said to just let Tony do what he needs to do and to not rebuke him when he is trying to do something nice. Steve looked up as Bruce walked into the kitchen, looking worse for ware.

"That man is crazy. He has been working on this new Stark tech for the last three days. No sleep, no food and no water. I don't know how he does it." Bruce said, clearly knowing he could never do that. Steve paused in making his sandwich, frowning at this information. He looked down at his large sandwich. He pulled out a knife and cut it in half before looking into the cupboards.

"Are any of these Tony's favorite kind of chips? They all look like the others' favorite flavors." He asked, trying to smoothly ask for the information he need. There was a long pause. He looked over his shoulder, finding Bruce giving him a calculated look before a small smile adorned the weathered doctor's face. Bruce pointed to a bag of kettle cooked chips with cracked pepper. He felt a blush creep over his neck as he pulled the chips down and poured some on top of the plate. He heard the fridge close behind him. Bruce set down two large water bottles before him

"Just make it look like it is yours and you have a question, he will 'steal' your food for the answer." Bruce said, clearly seeing through Steve's plan. He scratched the back of his neck, not believing he had been that transparent. Then again the man was a Genius. He nodded and picked up the water bottles, heading to Tony's workshop. He walked down the workshop, the door automatically opened and the blaring music cut off.

"Sir, Mr. Rogers is here to see you." J.A.R.V.I.S' automated voice said. Tony was elbow deep in some kind of machine, gone to the world. Steve walked to one of the cleaner work tables and set the food and water bottles down. He picked up a chip and loudly ate it. Tony jumped a bit and whirled around, wrench in hand. His arms and shirt were streaked with grease. There was even some on his face. He blinked at Steve, as if seeing him for the first time before he tossed the wretch back into the tool box.

"Hey, Cap. What brings you down to my domain?" The genius asked, walking to the table. He eyed the food that Steve brought. He looked at Steve suspiciously.

"Did Pepper or Bruce send you down here with that?" He asked in an accusing tone. Steve raised a brow before he picked up another chip and ate in slowly. He swallowed before shaking his head.

"This is my sandwich Tony. I came down here to see what you working on. I know you get into Genius mode. I figured you could at least satisfy part of my curiosity." He said in an even tone, picking up another chip and eating it loudly. He watched Tony twitch. It was clear that hunger was making itself known now that Tony saw food.

"It is top secret. I am making something that will revolutionize the world! Well that is needless to say. Everything I make revolutionizes the world." Tony said, shifting on his feet as if debating on what he should do next. He looked at the water bottle and then looked to the door. Steve hummed.

"Yeah, but what is it? You can tell me. I promise not to tell." He said, knowing he sounded a bit childish. Tony gave him a calculating look before a small smile appeared on his lips. His fingers crawled cautiously across the table, towards the plate. Steve pretended to look perplexed.

"I will tell you if you surrender your sandwich and one of your water bottles." Tony said, striking up a deal. Steve looked like he was considering something. And he was. He was considering how to get Tony to want the other water bottle.

"How about you tell me what it is you are doing and how long you think it will take you to finish, for my sandwich and the water bottle?"

"No dice. Both water bottles and the sandwich for that." Tony said, taking the bait unknowingly. Steve frowned, not letting Tony know he had done what Steve wanted him to. He let out a long exasperated sigh before pushing the plate closer to Tony.

"Fine. Deal." No sooner did he say fine was half the sandwich off the plate. Tony took a huge bite and motioned for the soldier to follow. The man began to prattle on and on about something completely over Steve's head. But the blond made sure to make all the right noises to keep the man talking and eating. By the end of it, Tony had scarfed down the entire sandwich, a bottle and a half of water and most of the chips. The man began to slow down. The food obviously starting to make him sleepy. He muttered something about how it was to be done in two days. The brunette was sitting in a chair, slowly munching on one of the last chips, muttering softly about something. Steve waited for Tony to fall asleep. It came soon enough. The man nearly fell out of the chair, but Steve easily caught him. He gathered the brunette up into his arms and headed out of the lab. The lights went off as soon as he left.

Steve walked up the stairs and into Tony's room. He took the man's shoes off before laying him in bed. He tucked the genius in before leaving the room silently. He was walking towards the living room to rest for the remainder of the night.

"Well Played, Mr. Rogers." J.A.R.V.I.S said in a softer voice. Steve smiled, glad he found something he could give the other man. He would give the man the necessities to live when he got caught up in himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve was getting frustrated. His cellphone kept making noise. It wouldn't stop for anything. He was trying to control his anger, but it was starting to get to be too much. This week had been horrible. The worst in a long time. He been tossed around in the last mission. During an interview as Captain America, a reporter asked him what he did for a real life job. He had explained that he had only been a soldier. Which was good, but then the papers made it out like he had no other talents. That he was just another stupid man trying to be a hero. They even compared his old time fighting style with Iron Man's brash and up front attitude. He tried to ignore it, but they had just made it even more clear that he was not where he was suppose to be. That his old fashioned ways were not a part of this time.

Then if that wasn't bad enough, he had started dating this lovely girl. She was brunette, with deep brown eyes and intelligent. Tony had warned him, aggressively, to be careful. But he hadn't listened. He thought he was fine, that he had kept his secret identity under lock and key. But when she started to ask to come over to his place, started making backwards comments about his strange schedule and the like, he had began to wonder. It wasn't until Natasha dropped a folder on the kitchen counter and slid it across the table to him, did he realize his mistake. Tony had been right. The woman he had been dating for the last three weeks had been obsessed with Captain America. Had hunted down everything about him before finding him conveniently in the coffee shop across the street from the tower. He had thought nothing of meeting her. He had been getting Tony coffee since they were out. The last thing he had expected was a stalker to come up to him while he was order Tony an extra tall, extra strong black coffee.

But as he flipped through pictures of the woman's home, which was wall to wall Captain America things, and read the three page article she wrote about him he realized just how little he knew about this time. It served to remind him, once again, he was out of his element. He stopped seeing her. Yet, he knew that she had already sold the story to the highest bidder. His secret identity was gone. His freedom and ability to just be Steve Rogers was gone. He move his arm back to slam the phone into the wall.

He threw it or thought he did. There was no sound of it hitting the wall. He looked and realized he didn't have it in his hand to throw it. He whirled around when he heard a tutting sound behind him. There stood Tony, wearing his typical AC-DC shirt and plain jeans. In his hand was Steve's phone. Steve stared at the man, mouth a gaped. How had Tony done that? Took the phone from him without him knowing. Tony gave him a small grin.

"Most people forget I am an engineer with dexterous fingers and the ability to slip screws out of tight spots easily. Taking this out of the hands of a super solider gone mad, child's play. Well almost. So whats up Cap? What's got you so….riled up?" Tony asked in a casual tone as he spun the phone around and effortlessly ended the sound that was coming from the phone. Steve stared at the phone, another reminder of how much Tony belonged in this world while he did not. He balled this hands into fists.

"I…I can't keep doing this. I am tried of being an outsider. I am tired of this fast pace world I have to live in." He said in a snarl. Tony looked taken back for a moment before he set the phone down on the side table. He walked up to the distressed Captain. He grabbed the man's forearms, staring at him.

"Why do you feel like an outsider, Steve?" Tony asked in a soft tone. Steve was taken back by the usage of his name. He floundered for a moment. Tony was asking him to explain why he felt like an outsider? That made no sense. Tony couldn't see it for himself? Was this some kind of torture technique.

"What do you-" He stopped and gritted his teeth, stopping himself from lashing out at Tony. He took a deep breath and remembered what he was told. He stared at Tony before he followed his instincts on this one. He shrugged off Tony's hands, not missing the hurt look that crossed the man's face, before he yanked Tony into a hug. He needed something, someone solid. He held Tony in the depths of his arms. He felt Tony stiffen before relaxing into the hug, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. Steve did not know what the protocol on hugs were, but he felt himself calming down. He had Tony there in his arms.

"I can't get my phone to work, you and everyone else can do it effortlessly. I ended up dating a stalker, which you warned me about. The press seems out to get me, yet you handle it with ease. I don't fit in... anywhere." He muttered against Tony's shoulder. He did not want to let go for some reason. Tony patted his lower back before moving back a little bit and stared up at Steve.

"Steve. Listen to me. Sure, all those things are bad. But it is a good thing, not fitting in. I never fit in. It is only recently that I gained friends that I can trust. You are defined as 'old-fashioned' but that is not a bad thing. Especially in this disposable world. You have values, morals and goals. Those are not bad things Steve. It means you will be able to find true love one day and know that is actually love. While the rest of us poor saps will settle for half of that." Tony said, rubbing Steve's arms soothingly. Steve stared at Tony, who bore a self deprecating smile. Steve let out a sigh and yanked Tony back into his arms for another hug. He knew Tony was trying to make him feel better. And he kind of did. Who was he to argue with a genius.

"That still doesn't help me with the phone and the constant confusion." Steve muttered against Tony's hair. He did not know why he kept holding onto Tony. He figured it was because he needed to hold onto someone and Tony was there. Plus, if the man was affection starved it seemed like it would be no problem for Tony if he just gave into his desire to hold someone. Plus who else could he do this to? No one. No one but Tony.

"I can help with that Steve. I can upload a version of JARVIS into your phone so all you have to do is give it voice commands and it will do what you want it to. I can even make it so that if you have any question, JARVIS can answer it for you. You don't have to try and figure everything out for yourself Steve. I can help you. You know that out of everyone in the world, I know how to help you." Tony was still cocky, but there was an undertone of pleading. It was strange, but ever since that conversation, he felt like he could almost hear what Tony wasn't saying. In this case it was almost like he was scared of something. There was bit of fear in Tony's eyes when he pulled away again. Steve tilted his head to one side before asking in a soft tone.

"Tony….tell me why you are scared?" Tony looked startled and struggled to get out of Steve's arms. But Steve held fast, not wanting Tony to run from this. Whatever this was.

"I am not scared. I am just trying to help." Tony said, pushing back against Steve's chest. Steve pulled back, making Tony's elbows collapse into his chest.

"Tony." His tone was firm, but he kept his expression soft. He wanted Tony to trust him. He knew he messed up but here Tony was, once again, trying to help him. The least he could do was help Tony. Tony looked at him, almost as if he was taking the man apart before he stepped closer and hid himself in Steve's chest. Steve was a little taken back by all this touching between men. Or rather he was more taken back by how willing Tony was to be this close to him. Steve always hid the fact he was attracted to men from everyone save Bucky. But Tony was overtly heterosexual. Hell the man said himself, that he was a playboy.

"I do not like hearing about those closest to me having problems that I can fix. To hear you say you don't fit in, is unnerving because it makes me wonder if you will leave one day." Tony said in a muffled tone. Steve pat Tony's shoulders, figuring this came from the fact that Howard had been less than a perfect father and the abandonment issues Tony had. He finally got around to reading Tony's file. It was as enlightening as the conversation with the other Avengers.

"I….am not going anywhere Tony. You and the other Avengers have become like my family. I just…don't know how to handle things of this world like everyone else. It gets to me sometimes." Steve said, feeling Tony's arms flex around his waist. He chuckled a bit, a bitter sound. "Plus I won't get any peace if I leave, especially once that article hits the stands."

Tony tensed again before pulling back looking confused for a moment. Then a second later, it seemed to click. The brunette gave him a cocky grin.

"Come now, Capsicle. Surely you don't think I or even Natasha would allow anyone but you to reveal your secret identity, do you? After quite a bit of money and some….words with Natasha the story seemed to have vanished." He said with a grin. Tony pulled back, this time Steve let him, and patted him on his arms again.

"Good talk Cap, now I got some work to do on this phone of yours. I will see you later." Tony said, making a very obvious retreat. Steve stood there for a moment, realizing what just happened. He found he kinda of….liked having Tony in his arms. It was like the one place he knew he could keep the man safe. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and went off to grab a sketch book. He figured that if he sketched what was on his mind in this moment, he could figure out what he was feeling in those moments of holding Tony.


End file.
